(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cup and a substrate processing apparatus including the same.
(2) Description of Related Art
Rotary substrate processing apparatuses have been used to subject semiconductor wafers and substrates such as glass substrates for liquid crystal display devices, glass substrates for photomasks, and glass substrates for optical disks to processing using processing liquids such as development liquids, washing liquids, rinse liquids, or photoresist liquids.
In the rotary substrate processing apparatuses, spin holders horizontally support the substrates. The spin holders rotate the substrates while the processing liquids are dropped on the centers of upper surfaces of the substrates. Thus, the substrates are processed using the processing liquids. In such a substrate processing apparatus, a cup surrounds a spin holder to prevent a part of a processing liquid from scattering to a peripheral portion of the substrate with a centrifugal force generated when the substrate rotates (e.g., JP 9-225376 A, JP 11-40484 A, and JP 2011-119597 A).
In the substrate processing apparatus discussed in each of JP 9-225376 A, JP 11-40484 A, and JP 2011-119597 A, the processing liquid in the form of a liquid or a mist, which has been rebounded from an inner surface of the cup, may adhere to the substrate depending on a processing condition. Thus, a processing defect may occur in the substrate.